Of Two Dangers
by NariIsNapping
Summary: Umiko's past was a distant place in her mind she wanted to forget. Any way she could think of, she tried. Though none of them worked, she continued trying. One day when her secret is found out, she gets transferred to none other then Alice Academy. With the help of friends, she may come to completely forget her past. She may also find affection within a certain fire-headed boy.
1. The Perverted Blonde

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, the ending would be horrible. Also, editing and the cover are due to Nearing. I'm so lazy.**

"Mom, why can't I come with you to the meeting?" I looked towards my mother as she was frantically gathering her things off the kitchen table.

"I thought I told you this before, Umiko. The meeting's going to be in the aquarium so we can discuss the new animals coming. I don't want anything to happen to you." I looked at her with annoyance.

"You don't want anything to happen to me, or you don't want anyone to see what happens?" She gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

I rolled my eyes, still trying not to yell in her face. "Fine. I won't come with you but I'm not staying here. I'll be in the park near the lake."

She gave a faint smile and hugged me. "I understand. Just be careful while you're out there, okay?" I gave a shake of my head.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. I love you, Umiko." She left then, closing the door to the house softly. I just waved my hand towards her and started to go get my things. I went up to my room and got out my little bag, stuffing in my binoculars, flashlight, pocket knife, and a few other things for emergencies.

I ran out of the house after getting my things and came straight to the park. I didn't come here to be like all the other kids. All they did was run around, play on swings, and go down slides. I came here for slightly different reasons.

Since it was dark, I could do this. I went straight to the lake. This was the only place and time I could do this and not get caught. It's what you would call, my "happy place". I had enjoyed this place since I was 6. That was 4 years ago.

I ran onto the lake and played around on the water. No, I don't mean into, I literally ran _onto_ the lake. I walked to the middle of the lake and stopped, looking around just to make sure no one was near. I didn't see anyone, so I took that as a green light.

I raised my hand and instantly on my command, the water rose. I twirled it around me for a minute and then pushed my hand out. The water became the shape of a dragon. This was always my favorite part. Every time I came here, I would always create this water dragon.

After a while of messing with the water, I decided that I was done. I made my way through the park so I could go home.

Normally, I'd be home already, but today I spent a little too much time playing with the water. It was late and dark outside, so I had to be cautious.

I walked through the trees making sure I did my best to not get seen. Apparently, my efforts were not enough, as a man called out to me. "Excuse me, but what's a little girl like yourself doing out this late at night?"

My survival instincts popped up and I quickly grabbed my pocket knife. "Oh? You don't need to do that. I'm not going to hurt you."

I scoffed at his statement. "And how would_ I_ know _that_?" He walked up to me so fast I had no time to react.

The mysterious man grabbed the knife out of my hand and closed it. He then bent down and whispered into my ear. "It's alright, my pretty little flower. You don't have to worry." All of a sudden, everything was turning black, and before I knew it, I passed out.

**The Next Day**

I didn't expect waking up in a foreign area. When I woke up, I had been completely confused. Looking up from where I was, I saw that it was daytime. Then I remembered what happened in the previous night and got tense. I looked around the room frantically for some sign of familiarity, but all I saw were white beds. There were also shelves with bottles on them scattered around the room.

I was probably in some sort of clinic. My question right now was w_here the heck am I?_ Curiosity had gotten the best of me. I got up from the bed and found a set of doors which I assumed would lead me out of here. I pulled one door slightly and just peaked out.

For some reason, what I saw were kids my age. They were all walking around throughout a hallway. I suddenly got the perfect idea. I'll just walk out there and blend in with the kids! So, being the idiot that I was, I left the safe room that I was residing in.

Once I got out the room, people immediately looked at me as I passed them. Maybe they realized I'm not part of their "crew". They obviously don't recognize my face. Then I realized they weren't looking at me because of who I was, they were looking at me because I was wearing my own clothes.

_Oh, crap! They're all wearing uniforms! I'm exposed._ I quickly ran through the hallway and stopped in front of the first door I found. I didn't think to check if anyone was in there, I just went in there. Hopefully this would be a perfect hiding place.

Unfortunately, all of my thoughts were going wrong today.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I turned around and looked through the room. Apparently, I had walked into a classroom, because there were more students looking at me.

There was only one adult in the room. He was familiar and girly-looking with shoulder-length blond hair and violet eyes. I assumed he was the teacher. He stopped talking and looked towards me.

He smiled. "Ah, our new student has arrived! Everyone, be nice to her."

I looked at him in shock. "New student?! What the heck are you talking about?!" His smile became even bigger as he walked towards me.

"I'm talking about you! You're the new student here, my pretty little flower."

I recognized his voice and the nickname he had previously called me. "You! You're the sick pervert who kidnapped me! I bet you kidnapped these kids and made them act out your weird pedophile fantasies! I demand to know where I am!" His face looked saddened for a moment before it went back to a smile.

"You're in Alice Academy, an institution for kids who have a special ability we call alices. You look like -"

I didn't feel like listening to the rest of his speech so I just tuned him out. I didn't need to be here. I didn't need to listen. So, why _am_ I here? And what's an alice?!

I tuned back in when he was finishing the speech. "-do you understand now?" I gave him a blank stare. Apparently, I should have listened to him talk. Whatever, can't do anything now. "Since you're not familiar with how we work, I'll just have you take a seat next to Hotaru. She's right over there."

He pointed towards a girl with a bunch of electronics around her. She didn't even bother to look at the teacher. I sighed and walked over to the seat next to her. "Alright, class. I have business to attend to, so I'll see you later." The man whose name I still don't know left the classroom and it remained quiet.

Three seconds later, the classroom erupted in talking. Apparently, a bunch of kids decided that since I was new, it was time for the 20 Questions game. They all surrounded me and started asking questions that ranged from "What's your name?" to "Where did you come from?" and finally, "What's your Alice?"

I didn't feel like answering the questions, so I sat there silently as the questions continued to come in. Man, these kids don't know when to give up. All of a sudden, this really annoying voice popped in. "Calm down, guys. She doesn't even belong here, she just snuck in so she could feel special."

I had already been having a pretty bad day, so I guess I was entitled to a shorter fuse than usual. Abruptly, I stood up from my seat. Everyone around me got quiet right then. Everyone, except that one girl. She was laughing in front of two other girls that she had been standing in front of.

When they saw me, they grew pale and quiet. The annoying girl who had her back turned to me just kept on laughing.

I starting walking towards her with my fists clenched. The audience around me noticed my hands and cleared out. "What's wrong, girls? Is it so funny that you can't even laugh? Ha!" I reached the brat and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around to face me but immediately got knocked onto the floor. Why? Simple, I punched her in the face. A loud smack was heard echoing throughout the room. Most of the classroom gasped at that. There might have been an adult timidly trying to get us to stop, but I didn't care.

The girl on the floor got up and looked at me with anger. "You think you're so cool?!" She swung at me but she was too slow, so I grabbed her fist mid-punch. I took hold of the rest of her arm and flung her behind me.

I heard something break. I turned to look and I saw her in the middle of a split desk._ Oops, my bad._ She looked as if she was going to try to hit me again, but then busted out crying. Her sobs were so loud I swear you could hear them from Canada, but they looked like the fakest I've seen in my life.

She was obviously causing a ruckus because the man from earlier came in with a look of concern. He looked down at the girl and his eyes widened. "Sumire, are you okay?" He rushed over to her. I could faintly see a look of evil on her face at that moment, but it disappeared and was returned with even more deafening sobs.

"Mr. Narumi! That mean girl started assaulting me for some reason!"

She leaped into his chest and he patted her head. "It's fine, I'll deal with her right now." She looked happy right then.

"So you're gonna send her away?" I could faintly hear hope in her voice and rolled my eyes.

Narumi just sighed and shook his head. "No, she'll come with me to get punished for her misconduct." Even though it obviously wasn't what she wanted, the girl called Sumire still looked happy.

"Make sure to give it to her good so that there won't be any more victims like me." She looked up at him with a mopey puppy-dog expression.

He stood up, _accidentally_dropping Sumire in the process, and walked over to me. "Come with me." I just sighed and walked up behind him. He walked out of the room and I followed. We went down a few hallways and I decided to speak.

"You're not really going to punish me are you, Narumi?" He looked at me and gave a faint smile.

"Of course not, sweetheart." I got confused.

"So, if you're not punishing me, what are you going to do?" I backed up a bit, nervous of what was going to happen. He seemed like a very suspicious individual.

"Oh, we're just going to have a little chat. Don't worry. Just relax, _my pretty little flower_."

**And there we have it. The first chapter for Of Two Dangers. I can officially say that Narumi is a perv. We all knew it, but I just wanted to clarify our suspicions. Happy reading! (^****・****ω****・****^ )**


	2. The Classroom Panic

**Author's note: Umiko's name means Child of the Sea, just in case anyone wanted to know.**

I followed Narumi to some random office. On the way there, a few students looked at us questionably. I shook it off and kept walking. When we arrived at the office, Narumi opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I obliged and went into the new room.

Narumi came in and closed the door. He sat down on a chair and I sat on the couch in front of him. He just smiled at me and took out some earrings and bracelets. I gave him a questioning look. "Put them on." That's all he said.

I put them on questioning whether they would me or not. After three seconds, I was still alive, so I took it as a good sign. "What are these for?" He gave me a closed eye smile. "Those are alice restraints. They hold back your alice." Seriously?

"Why did I have to put them on?" I looked at him with suspicion. He just smiled again. "Your alice is said to be dangerous. We're making you wear them for the safety of others." I seriously wanted to slap this guy. They deemed me dangerous to others and restrained me. Yea, what a warm welcome.

"Whatever. Is that all we had to talk about?" He gave a small laugh. "No. We also need to get your uniform." Ah, the dreaded uniform. I've already seen them, and honestly, I hate the girls uniform. "I don't want the girls uniform. I hate skirts. Either I have the boys uniform, or I wear my own clothes." He looked taken back for a moment then said one moment and left.

I was bored so I looked around the room. There wasn't much to see. I looked out the window. Outside didn't fix my boredom in the least, until I saw a fountain. I was now happy.

I noticed a few students outside, one of them being perm girl. I decided to have a little fun while waiting for Narumi to come back. I concentrated my power into raising the water into a dragon.

As I was starting, a shock of electricity went through me. I fell down onto the floor in pain. There was a muffled scream coming out of me that wanted to became louder. I wouldn't let it escape my lips.

Narumi came in right then to see me on the floor. He rushed over to me. "Hey, are you alright?" I looked at him with an angered expression. "Does it look like I'm alright?!" He gave a small sigh at my temper.

Narumi helped me up from my comfy spot on the floor. He sat me down on the couch and stood over me. "Did you try to use your alice?" I gave him an obvious look. "Yea why?" He just sighed again.

Those alice restraints won't let you use you alice for your own gain. You can only use it if necessary or if someone is using their alice on you." I looked at him with annoyance. "Well could you at least take one of these off? I'll learn my lesson if I have one less restraint."

He just nodded his head. "Fine, but if you hurt anyone intentionally with your alice, you'll have to wear even more." I simply just waved my hand at him and he took one of the bracelets off my right hand. I got up and ran to the window.

Perm girl was still by the fountain with her friends. Maybe this day could be fun. I raised my right hand and made the water dragon form. I ran over to permy and dropped it on her head. She was surprised and looked around.

I bent down onto the ground so she wouldn't see me. After a minute I stood up and saw her storming off in anger. I gave a small laugh at this. Narumi interrupted my fun. "Ok, now go put on your uniform in the room over there." He pointed his finger towards some random door in the room.

I grabbed the uniform and went into the room. I changed into the uniform and I must say. These shorts are comfy. I'm glad I asked for them instead of the skirt. I finished dressing and went into the main room. Narumi was still in here as expected.

"You look so cute, even if you are in the boys uniform!" He ran over to me to hug me, but I just side stepped and he ended up on the floor. I could hear him mutter "so mean". I just sighed. "Yea, yea. Now what do I do?" He stood up quickly.

"Oh yes. You should be heading back to class. Right now you should have Jinno. He's...different from the other teachers, so be on your best behavior." I just shrugged his warning off and left.

I started walking through the halls towards the classroom. Surprisingly, I remembered where it was. I have good memory when it comes to information, but when it comes to locations, I'm horrible. I walked up to the classroom door and entered.

The moment I walked in there, everyone looked at me. Permy girl in the back just glared. Whatever. I heard someone walking towards me and looked forwards. There was an adult with glasses and some pointer stick.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" I gave a sigh not wanting to discuss with this man. He looks irritating. "I'm the new kid. I'm not sure it should take you that long to figure it out." He just scoffed. "Ah, yes. Miss Umiko Sasaki. I heard of your little stunt earlier with Sumire."

I just laughed. "Which one?" He gave me a look of impatience. "Just go to your seat. I have other students to teach." I looked around and saw only one empty seat. It was by some boy with black hair who looked like he just wanted to leave.

I starting walking towards the seat when I heard a lot of whispering. The kids words sprang from "It's her again" to "She's sitting by Natsume" and finally "Look, she already has alice restraints, and she has five of them". I didn't feel like bothering with them, so I just sat down.

I didn't care to count just how many stares I was recieving right now. Only because of these stupid alice restraints. I mean, come on. Could they choose something other than jewlrey?! As I thought the rediculous questions, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see the guy with black hair. He looked quite annoyed right now. "What exactly are you doing?" I just closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting." I swear I could've seen his eye twitch with anger.

"You couldn't have sat anywhere else?!" By now he was yelling. I realized this because everyone in the room was looking back at us. I just sighed in annoyance. "Does it look like there are any other seats?" He was about to speak but I cut him off. "I didn't think so. Now shut up."

Everyone looked surprised. Everyone except Sumire. _Of course. Why didn't I see this coming. _"Hey! Don't speak to Natsume like that!" I looked at her about ready to break another desk. "What's it matter to you?! I don't need you telling me what to do!"

By now, everyone was stepping back once again. Probably due to what happened earlier today. Sumire came closer to me with an angry expression. "Why don't you come say that to my face?!" I was ready to accept that request. I immediately stood up and walked over to her faster than she could see.

Everyone else in the room was already squished onto the walls, trying to avoid getting caught in the action. Before I could do anything to anybody, I felt a sting come onto my face. All the other kids in the room gasped at what they saw. It took me a moment to realize what happened.

That little twit just slapped me. I was enraged now. All due to my anger issues. "Oh, you did not just do that." Sumire just smirked at me. "Oh yes I did. What are you gonna do about it?" I could tell she was being sarcastic but I wanted to answer her properly.

Instead of telling her with words, I just went into action. I didn't punch or kick her, I used my alice. I was literally pulling out the water from within her body. It didn't come out all at once. It was going to take a few minutes, but the pain would still be happening.

A second after I started, Sumire gave a bloody murder scream. I could imagine the pain she was going through. It didn't come to my mind to have mercy, my dark side had completely taken over. After a couple of seconds, a strong jolt of electricity went through me.

I fell to the ground after screaming and looked up. I saw Mr. Jinno with a stick pouring out electricity pointed at me. I glared at him. "Why did you do that?!" He looked beyond angry now. He was outright pissed.

"You were harming another student with your alice! Probably with the intention to kill! What did you expect me to do?!" I just stood up from the floor and started to leave. "Where do you think you're going?!' I just kept walking _like a boss._

"I'm leaving, what's it look like?" I just walked out the room in frustration. I didn't know where I was going, I was just going somewhere. I just began walking around the campus. After a while I was completely bored.

I had no idea where I had walked to. It did look similar to the school building, but I had walked away from it. I then realized that this was either the middle school or high school building. It was stumping me so I decided to check it out. I walked right into the building not caring if anyone saw me. Not like they would, everybody was still in class. _This was going to be boring._

I walked around the halls like an idiot. I had no idea where to go right now. I eventually saw some random classroom with all the students in the corner in the room with no teacher in there. First off, based off of their uniform, I found out they were middle school students. Secondly, why was there no teacher in there. I mean seriously. One of these students could let a total stranger in.

As if on cue, a boy with blue hair looked over at the door. He looked confused at seeing me. He turned around, told the others something, then they all looked over towards me. A girl with pink hair nudged the first guy towards the door telling him something. After a few seconds, the door was opened by said guy. "Hey." I looked up at him in question. "What are you doing?"

I just sighed. _All these stupid questions today._ "What's it look like? I'm standing." He laughed really quick then looked at me telling me to tell him what I was really doing here. "I left class and walked around, then found myself here." He nodded in response.

"Well, I don't know why you left, but you can't stay in the hallways. Come in here." I did what he said and entered the room, and everyone's eyes _immediately_ turned towards me. I looked back at the guy with blue hair and he just smiled. He took me back over to the group he was in and sat me down at the desk that was there.

Both him and the pink haired girl bent down to look me in the eye. "What's your name?" I looked at the blue guy when he said this. I really didn't like introductions, they meant you'll see the person again. "Tell me who you are first." He just chuckled and smiled again. "My name is Tsubasa. And this is Misaki." He pointed at the girl with pink hair to his left. She smiled at me and I just sat there.

"My name is Umiko." Tsubasa smiled, _once again,_ and then patted me on the head. I glared at him and he jumped back. Misaki just laughed at his cowardice. "What's wrong Tsubasa? Scared of a ten year old?" He became red from embarrassment. "N-no. I was just..." He didn't finish his sentence so Misaki laughed again. She then turned towards me. "So Umiko. Why did you leave class?" _Here we go._

"This girl has been annoying me all day and then she did it again. I snapped and the did something to her." Misaki looked curious and Tsubasa just looked scared. "Wh-what did you do?" I looked at Tsubasa and grinned. "I slowly began drawing out the water from within her body." By now everyone was listening to us and they all looked scared. Even Misaki looked horrified.

"S-so then what happened?" I got a look of anger on my face and everyone took a step back. "Mr. Jinno shocked me! I swear I just want to go up to him and stick a needle in his-" I was interrupted when my mouth was covered. Both Tsubasa and Misaki had their hands over my mouth. I was completely confused until I saw an adult man looking at me in horror.

He had brownish-gray hair with his eyes closed and mouth open in shock. "Tsubasa, who is this young girl?" Tsubasa and Misaki both laughed slowly and started to back up. "This is Umiko." I looked at them confused. I had no idea what was happening right now. The man just walked forward and bent down on his knee. "Umiko, please tell me that what you just said was a joke." I just sat there, not knowing what to do. "I would tell you that, but then I'd be lying." He just looked at me in shock.

"Ok then. Why don't you come with me to go see-". He was cut off when he disappeared. Now I was beyond confused. "Um, ok. What just happened?" I looked over at the rest of the students hoping one of them would answer. Tsubasa was the one to answer my question. "He has the teleportation alice. It's not under control so he just disappears sometimes." I just nodded in understanding.

"Ok, well, I should get going. See ya!" Before they could do anything I was out of the room. I decided I would go back to the elementary school building so I could discuss things with Narumi. While I was running, I swear I could've seen something. No, scratch that, _someone._ I faintly remember seeing a male with black hair and a white mask. I just ignored it and kept running. I will investigate that later. Right now, I have some things to discuss with Narumi. I'll probably be published for what I did earlier, but that can wait until later.


	3. The Crazed Girl Returns

Of Two Dangers

Chapter 3- The Crazed Girl Returns

I ran all the way back to the elementary building and ran inside. While I was running throughout the building, I received strange looks from the other students. I ignored their looks and kept running. I swear Narumi was hiding from me. Why do I say this? It's because I've searched everywhere in this building and have yet to see him anywhere. It just so happens that there's one place I haven't looked.

The office in which I was brought to earlier today. Speaking of today, so much has happened. I woke up and realized I got kidnapped, got in a fight with a snobby girl, was told I had an alice, use said alice and almost killed said snobby girl from earlier, and freaked out a bunch of middle schoolers. Yep, I have the most interesting days don't I?

I ran into the office and slammed the door onto the wall. Narumi, who happened to be in there, jumped in surprise. "Oh, Umiko, can I help you?" I looked at him in annoyance. "You sir, have a **lot** of explaining to do." I apparently had an icy tone because he moved back from his chair in shock. "Um, what would you like to know?"

I walked up to him with an evil smile. He fell out of his chair and sat on the floor. "First of all, what's up with Jinno? Does he normally zap people with lightning?" Narumi looked confused at this and then his face turned to one of concern. "He only does it if he deems it necessary. Why, what'd you do?" Before I could speak someone ran into the room.

"Narumi, that new child of yours is out of hand! Deal with her before I do!" Jinno totally didn't notice me, at least not until I spoke. "Nice to see you too Jinno. Why don't you have a cup of tea while you're here?" He looked like he wanted to snap my neck by now. Narumi was just confused at the situation.

"Jinno what could Umiko have possibly done?" Jinno looked irritated at his thought of me being innocent. "What did she do? She nearly killed another student!" Narumi looked shocked at the news then came over to me. I had no idea what he was doing, until he blew into my ear and everything went black.

**Hours Later**

I woke up with my head hurting horribly. When did I fall asleep. I then remembered the events from earlier and shuddered. Narumi is such a pervert. I then looked around and had no idea where I was. I stood up and saw that there was a long snake like painting on my arm. What was this for?

I walked around the room and saw a door. I was hoping it would lead me out of here so I walked over and opened it. All I saw was an empty hallway. I walked into it and started wondering around. I then heard voices from one of the rooms and leaned in to hear. I recognized one of the voices as Narumi.

"Why would she do that?" Man, I came in the middle of the conversation. "Narumi, we don't know why, but we have to punish her." The second voice was female, and that's all I could tell. "But she doesn't need to be punished. Wasn't putting that alice restraint on her arm enough? She can't do it again!" Then a new voice came in, and sadly, I recognized it as Jinno.

"Narumi, you can't let her off that easily! She almost _killed _another student. What's wrong with you?!" Ugh, Jinno, let it go! "I know Jinno, but give her another chance. She's just a child." Then someone slammed down their hand onto a desk. I flinched at the sudden action but kept quiet. "What if she does it again? What will we do then, give her a third chance?!" I swear that man has it out for me. I really just wanted to barge in there and slap him. Narumi thankfully continued before I barged in there.

"I know we can't keep giving her chances, but give her one more." Jinno sighed and spoke through gritted teeth. "Fine. But if she harms another student again, I won't hesitate to give her that punishment." Punishment? What is he talking about? Man, why do I always come at the boring part?! I heard walking and ran and hid behind a statue. The people walked by and I realized it was that female and Jinno. That means Narumi is still in the room!

I ran back into the room and Narumi's back was facing me. I ran and tackled him, which caused him to yell. Because of my unnaturally strong body, I pinned down his hands and covered his mouth. He looked at me and his eyes widened. He muttered incoherent words I didn't bother understanding. "You have even more explaining to do. And now there won't be any interruptions. Now you will answer my questions, correct?" He nodded his head and I took my hand off his mouth. He took in a gasp of breath because I had accidentally covered his nose too, _oops._ "Wow Umiko, you're strong!" I glared at him and he shut up. Is it bad if I scare adults like him? Probably.

"Alright, first off, what is this thing on my arm?" He looked at my arm and then spoke. "That's another alice restraint. This one can only be taken off by the person who put it there. It has more power than your previous ones so we took them off." I then realized that I did in fact have my jewelry removed. "Alright, question number two. Why did you knock me out earlier?!" He sighed at this but still answered because I had tightened my grip. "Jinno was going to start yelling and I didn't want you to hear it." I nodded and then stood up.

**Narumi's P.O.V.**

I answered Umiko's second question and she nodded then got up. She then looked at me and glared. "You won't tell anyone I was here. If you do, I won't hesitate to hurt you. I don't care if you're a teacher or if I get punished." I nodded at her statement and she ran out the door. I ran out after her and found the hallway empty. I walked back into my office and closed the door then went to sit down. I rubbed my wrists because they were actually hurting. Umiko sure is strong, but she's also scary, and that says something.

I then remembered she didn't have star ranking. Where is she going to sleep tonight? I hope she finds somewhere safe. I realized it was late and decided I should go to sleep. I walked all the way back to my room and opened the door. What I saw in there was not what I expected. Umiko was lying there on my bed, sound asleep. When did she get in here? More importantly, how did she get in here? I made sure the door was locked when I left this morning. I walked around my room and realized lots of books and documents were pulled out.

I decided to look at all of them to see what she was looking at. The first book was pictures of students from when I was attending classes here. The book was opened to one class, which happened to be mine. Why would she be here? I looked over the people and realized that her father and mother were both on here. She must have found them and thought to look in other places for more information on them.

The second book was of my class itself. It gave you basic information on the students in the class. This one was flipped to the page of her father. I guess she wanted to know more about him. I started to look through the files. They basically told you stuff about the school, its staff, and the students attending. The files that were out were about the students in her class. I realized that in order to get these, you would have to go through the school storage system and search for the filed yourself. How did she get these that fast?

I then picked up everything and put them on my table. I didn't ha e anywhere to sleep since Umiko took my bed. I couldn't sleep in there with her and I didn't want to wake her up. I grabbed and extra blanket and went to the chair by the table. I sat down and wrapped the blanket over me then looked over at Umiko. I wonder how much she actually found out. And out of those things, what was it that she did find out?

**Umiko in the Morning **

I woke up in the morning and realized that I fell asleep. _Well duh. If you woke up, you were obviously sleeping, or knocked out._ I then realized I was in someone's room. The question is, whose room is it? I got up off the bed and looked around the room. I saw a blanket on top of a lump and suspected that was the person who owned the room. I walked up to the chair and moved the blanket from the persons face. When I saw their face I screamed. Really loudly. The person whose room I was in was Narumi's!

He woke up when I screamed and fell back along with the chair and crashed onto the floor. He stood up quickly and looked at me, eyes wide. "Umiko! Why are you in here?!" I stood there shocked and then responded, yelling in his face, but at a safe distance. "What am I doing here?! Narumi, you sick pervert!" I walked up and punched him in the cheek. He fell back down onto the floor yelling. "Ow! What was that for?!" Someone must have heard us screaming because the door slammed onto the wall right then.

"Narumi! What's going on?!" Some guy just stood there with wide eyes. He then saw me and shook his head slowly. "Never mind. I don't want to know." He was about to leave when Narumi yelled at him. "No, wait Misaki! I can explain!" The man known as Misaki turned around and faced us. "Alright. Explain." Narumi looked puzzled that the man would actually let him explain. Before he could talk, I decided to tell him my own story.

"It was horrible. Narumi-sensei took me in the middle of the night when no one was around. He pushed me into his room and locked the door. After that I was forced onto his bed, where he then did unspeakable things. I tried to stop him! He wouldn't let go, he wouldn't stop! I wanted to yell for someone, but he had put a cloth in my mouth to stop me. Please take me away. Take me away from this monster!" I had started crying to make it more believable. Man, I could be an actress.

Misaki looked at Narumi with disgust then came over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and we started to walk out. "It's ok sweety. We'll help you out. You won't have to deal with him ever again." Narumi gasped at his and then ran at the door, closing it with a loud slam. "That's not what happened! I would never do that to a poor little girl!" I raised my eyebrow at his statement. "So you would do that to a full grown woman?"

"NO!" I could tell he was irritated at my lies. "Narumi move. You are not to touch this child ever again. Or any child at that matter." Narumi gasped once again and jumped at the mans waist. "No! Don't do this. You can't do this! Don't believe her!" I swear he was actually crying. It was so funny seeing him like this that i couldn't contain my laughter. I fell to the floor and the two men were looking at me like I was crazy. Misaki spoke up and I nearly died at his question.

"So, Narumi _didn't _do that to you?" I just laughed even harder at his stupid question. "Of course not you idiot! I just wanted to see if you actually believed it! Says something about him since you did..." I said the last part quietly but Narumi still heard it. "Hey! What does that mean?!" I ignored him and stood up off the ground. Misaki came over and bent down so he was on my level. "If he didn't do those things then where did you think off it?"

I looked at him and gave one of those insane people smiles. You know, the ones they give before the people die. "Do you really want to know? It would most likely ruin your impression of me, if I haven't done so already." He quickly shook his head no and stood up. He then looked at both me and Narumi and sighed. "Hurry up and get ready. Class starts in 30 minutes." With that he left the room and left us to do whatever.

Narumi looked at me with a look of hurt. "Why would you say that to him?" I looked down and then told him my answer. "Honestly, I can't remember last night. All I remember is you knocking me out, and then me waking up this morning. But I do remember being knocked out again in here, so that's something." He looked questionable when I said I had been knocked out again, but he returned to his perverted demeanor.

"Alright. Go get ready and then go to class." I looked at him like he was stupid. Did he honestly not remember? "Hey dimbo." He looked over at me, knowing I was referring to him. "Do you not remember that I have no room _or _spare clothes? Isn't that important?" He looked like he finally realized the situation and gave an 'oh'. Hands met palm at this retarded moment. "Well, that is a problem. I'll go get you another uniform and then set up your room."

He started to walk off then turned back to me. "Oh yea. Your room, meals, and allowance are based upon your star ranking. But you don't have one do you?" I shook my head at his stupidity. "Alright, I'll decide now. You shall be a third-star. Only because of your behavior yesterday. I looked at him confused but he didn't notice. "I'll go get another uniform and then you can finish getting ready." He walked out of the room going who knows where. What exactly happened yesterday?

**Later in the Classroom **  
**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh, I gotta hurry! Class is starting in 5 minutes! Hotaru decided not to wake me up until the last minute. To top it off, she left me behind! I continued to run and eventually made it to the classroom. I burst through the door and ran to my seat. When I sat down, Perma started talking to me. "What's wrong pigtails? Where you late? Did little no-alice oversleep?" I didn't like Perma, and I normally like everyone.

She kept talking and four of her friends came in too. I was about to go to Hotaru and make her stop them when a voice spoke up behind them. "Stop that. It's unsightly and to be frank, you're just plain annoying. If you are to bully someone, then do it to me." Perma immediately froze from the voice and I just sat there confused. Who's voice is that? It seems familiar, but I just can't remember who it belongs to.

Perma turned around to face the girl. I looked over her shoulder and saw Umiko standing there, looking completely mad. Perma tried to look intimidating, but it didn't work. "W-what do you want? Go do your insane things somewhere else!" Umiko looked down for a moment but then looked back up staring into Perma's eyes. She had an insane grin on her face and started to chuckle. "Go do my insane things somewhere else?" Perma had taken a step back in horror.

"Who do you think I am? I don't think you realize this, but I can over power you whenever I want." Perma looked mad at her statement, but was still scared because her grin had gotten even wider. "There's no way you can do that now! Look at your arm. You can't use your alice!" Umiko had gotten closer to Perma and had gotten a serious look on her face.

"I never said I would my alice. That would just aid me in doing it." Perma got mad and snapped her finger. I knew what was going to happen because it happened to me before. Umiko got raised into the air by Perma's goon. I saw something in Umiko's hand until it was thrown at the boy lifting her up. Perma went to go attack the girl but she grabbed Perma's hand. Everyone in the room had stepped back, repeating what they did yesterday.

Before anyone could react, Perma was slammed onto the ground. Umiko loomed over her, none of us could see her expression but it seemed bad because Perma started trembling. Although we couldn't see her face, we could hear Umiko's icy tone very clearly. "You will not harm me again. You will not pick on Mikan again. You will get back in your seat and you will act as if nothing happened, correct?" Perma shook her head quickly, wanting to get this encounter over.

Umiko stood up and gave a wide smile, which freaked everyone out. "Great! Now, why don't we all take our seats and get ready for class, hmm?" Everyone nodded and took there seats just as Narumi walked through the door. He looked at everyone confused, since this was the first time we were all quiet. "Did something happen in here before I came in?" Everyone refused to speak except for Umiko, pretending to be innocent.

"Nothing happened Narumi. We just decided it would be nice if we were quiet today." Narumi looked surprised at this and mumbled to himself "what did you do now". He quickly shook it off and then got his cheerful smile back on. "Alright class. Today we are going to have fun. We will be preparing for the grade festival." Everyone sighed at this but I didn't know why.

"Since we have received two new students this year I will explain it. The buildings each have the classes come up with a fun idea for the whole class. After they are done with preparations and the festival is open, students from the other buildings will come to check it out. Now we have to choose one person to run the whole thing. Who wants to do it?"

No one raised their hand for some reason and I didn't either because I didn't know what to do. Narumi looked saddened at this. "Will anyone do it willingly?" We all started thinking who would actually want to do this, when we were interrupted by a voice. "I'll do it Narumi!" We all turned around to see Umiko with her hand up. Narumi jumped up in glee at her desicion. "Great! Thank you Umiko!"

"Just to make sure, they have to go along with my plan, right Narumi?" He nodded his head and Umiko smiled even more. "Great! We're going to have some fun." We all flinched at her new tone, it was kind of creepy. Narumi went over the basics with her and then left. We all kept quiet, not sure on what to say right now. Umiko interrupted all our thoughts when she spoke. "Who wants to help me with this? I would _love _your cooperation. Would any of you like to appose me?" She cocked her head to the right and we all shook our heads no in fear. "Wonderful. Let's get started immediately."

**Authors note: It took me like a week to write this. I had no inspiration. Also, people like to interrupt me whenever I think of something. Anyways, there you go. Another chapter that you got to read. I feel like I'm making Umiko into a complete psychotic person. Given my mind, I wouldn't know. Please tell me if I should back off with the craziness in her.**


	4. Let the Hunt Begin

**Author`s Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I totally forgot about this story and I was focused on my other ones. I don't know what's up with me and waiting a month to do things, but there you go.**

**Let the Hunt Begin**

The grade festival was under way. All the other classes were almost halfway done with their classroom skits. A certain class wasn't included in that group. This classroom didn't even have the class leader show up today, and today was the starting day for building. Everyone in the class was wondering where Umiko was, assuming she was still asleep. They wanted to wake her up but non of them were brave enough to do it, especially not Perma. Mikan was the one idiot who didn't think like everyone else. "I'll go get her! I'll be fine, it's just waking her up." Before anyone could say or do anything, Mikan ran out the classroom and ran towards Umiko's room.

When she arrived at said room, she knocked twice but had no response. "Umiko. Are you in there? You're late for class." Mikan knocked once again and when there was no answer, she opened the door because it was for some reason unlocked. When Mikan entered the room she was surprised by the neatness of everything, other than the desk that Umiko was sleeping on. On the desk was stacks of books and a lot of papers with scribbles on them. Upon closer inspection, it was the plans for the festival.

Mikan started shaking the unconscious girl. "Umiko, wake up. It's time for the festival planning." Umiko groaned and sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked around in confusion and saw Mikan staring at her. "Huh? What time is it?" Mikan sighed, dragging out Umiko's uniform for her to change. "It's time for you to join everyone else for class. Now hurry up!" Umiko groaned but stood up, grabbed the clothes, pushed Mikan into the hallway and slammed the door closed.

Minutes later, Umiko came out holding her school stuff and running past Mikan. They both ended up running to the classroom, ending in the door falling off the hinges by the force used to open it. "Alright guys. We are falling behind schedule. Now, listen up!" Everyone complied and huddled around Umiko as she lais out the plans, save for Natsume who honestly didn't care. Starting then, everyone became serious and worked on their part of the plan. No one opposed it, one because it was amazing, two because Umiko stayed up all night working on it.

**The Day of the Festival **

All the students were ready for the festival to begin. They had all worked so hard the past few days, they were ready for a break. Although everyone had been tired after all the work, Umiko was the most tired. She had to supervise everything and make sure everything was done correctly. She also had to fix any and all mistakes done. To be frank, she had a _lot_ of work to do.

Umiko woke up that morning excited for the day ahead. Today the elementary students got to check out the middle school classes. Umiko was happy because she wanted to check out Tsubasa's and Misaki's class first. She slipped on her regular clothes consisting of knee length short, a random band shirt that no body knew because they didn't listen to good music, and a worn down pair of converse. The moment she was finished getting ready, she ran out of her room, ran through the kitchen picking up some toast, then running all the way to the middle school building where they were told to meet up.

**Umiko's P.O.V. **

When I got to where the class was supposed to meet, no one was there. Oh great, I overslept again. Oh well, I'll go look for them. Then again, I could just go look for Tsubasa's classroom. I'll do that one. I started running the the building earning looks from the other students like usual. After a while I got to the room I was at a few days ago. I entered it and was immediately taken by two hands and placed into a chair.

"Welcome to our classroom! Today you will get to experience the-" The person talking stopped when she opened her eyes. "Umiko?" I gave a thumbs up and smiled. "Yep! I came here first cause I was interested." She smiled and gave me a pat on the head. "Cool. Alright, before we do anything, go scare Tsubasa." I nodded and went right behind Tsubasa who was talking to his friends. They saw me so I motioned them to stay quiet, which thankfully they did. I got up close to his ear and whispered in one of those creepy tones you see in horror films.

"Tsu-bas-a~" He jumped up in fear and spun around. He saw me and huffed out. "Geez Umiko! Don't do that!" I stood there laughing and looked up at him. "Sorry! Misaka wanted me to scare you." In the background you could hear chuckling from a certain girl. Misaka walked over still laughing. "Misaki! It's not funny!" After we had calmed down it was time for the main part of today. "So, what are we doing in here?" They realized we had stuff to do and popped up, placing me in the chair again.

"Alright. Welcome to our classroom! Today you will experience the thrill of adventure. We'll show you exactly what it means to be in a real life RPG! Get ready for an exploration of a life time!" Well, this seems fun. I hope it'll be worth my time. "Alright then, let's get started shall we?" They gave bright smiles and ran over to a desk, picking up a small parchment and shoving it into my face. "Open it!" I complied and opened it up to see a well written letter with the first step on what to do.

_Welcome to the adventure of a life time! Today you will explore the various places in Alice Academy. You will need to find three things before you can return to us and claim your prize. First, you will need to get a book of the past containing information on people no longer with us. Second, you will need to get an animal that does not hide well but does not like being seen. Third, you will need to find where the time-wanderer lies. After you receive all the items, return back to the start and claim your prize._

"Sounds easy enough. Alright, see you later guys." I waved towards them and left the classroom, looking over the first thing I needed. _A book on the past containing information on people no longer with us._ Well, that means someone dead, but they never said how long they had to be dead. Just my luck, there's books like that in Narumi`s room. Time for a surprise visit.

**Time Skip **

When I arrived at Narumi`s room, it was surprisingly unlocked. I cautiously opened the door and peered in. When I saw no one I fully went in, closing the door behind me so if anyone came walking by they wouldn't see me. I walked over to the desk in his room and looked over the books. One was a book of fairy tales, which I had no idea why Narumi had. Another was of scenery, different images placed within the book, notes on the side of the pages. The other books were just confusing with the fact that they were in here.

I went over to the bookshelf and skimmed over the titles. When I found what I wanted, I pulled it out and placed it on the rooms table. I opened it up and flipped to a certain page that I remember from a few nights ago. The page was of a class from years ago consisting of totally different people. One was of Narumi, but he was still alive so it didn't count. Another one was of my father, which did count since he was no longer alive. I was happy to see a picture of him from when he was a teenager. I was about to close the book and leave when another picture caught my eye.

Miyuki Atome. It was a photo of my mother. _She has an alice? Why didn't she ever tell me?_ I was about to go over to the bookshelf and look for her in other books when someone was opening the door._ I can't get caught! _I ran over to the bed and pushed the book under it then climbed under. The door fully opened and I heard two people enter, then the door closed behind them. "Alright what is it you wanted to talk about?" Is that Narumi? Who's he talking to?

"That child you brought in. She's an interesting one." Who is that man? I haven't heard his voice as of yet and I don't like the way he sounds. "What are thinking of doing to Umiko?" I gave a small gasp but covered my mouth in hopes that no one heard me. After a moment of silence the mysterious man spoke up. "It's not what I'm going to do _to_ her, but what I'm going to do _with _her. And it is none of your concern." My god, this man is creepy. I'm actually creeped out right now, and that doesn't happen often.

"It is my concern. I promised Hitoshi that I would watch after her if anything happened to him." I froze in my spot when he said that name. "Hitoshi? It's been a while since I've seen him. Ten years to be exact." Ten years? He..died..ten years ago. "He was very good. To good for his well being. Though that's in the past. Now, his daughter is here. She has abilities most children her age do not. I will use her to my advantage." I better get out of her quickly. I shouldn't be hearing this, it's a private conversation, but more so because of the topic. I saw the two pairs of feet walk behind the section of the room that was blocked off. Finally, I can get out of here.

I grabbed the book I needed and climbed out from under the bed, making sure I made no loud noises that could get me caught. I quickly and quietly ran to the door and opened it, walked out into the hall, then closed the door and ran away. When I was a safe distance away, I stopped and sat down. Man, that guy was mysterious, probably one guy I shouldn't talk to. _That whole conversation was unnerving. I hope that the man doesn't approach me. His tone and words did not make me feel good._ I stood up and looked around then started walking back towards the rest of the schools population. Hopefully this second item won't cause me trouble like the last one.

**There you go guys. Another chapter with less psycho action. Plus, guess who's coming into the storyline. Yea, if you've seen the anime or read the manga, you know exactly who it is.**


	5. Prize Surprise

**Prize Surprise**

**Note: I'm sorry if I'm updating slowly right now but I do have to deal with school and homework and projects, and yea. So I just hope you guys understand that's why I'm not updating as much as before. **

As I ran through the trees I thought about where to find this second object. An animal that doesn't hide well but doesn't like to be seen. How am I supposed to know what that is? I guess I could ask someone if they know anything. I continued running until I arrived back at the middle school building. When I got back to the room I started in I plopped down onto the floor. "Man, running around is tiring. If only I had a jetpack or something." A strange voice spoke up from near me.

"You should get used to running around." This voice..it's the same one from before. I looked up and saw a man with many rings on his fingers and a white mask. I've seen that mask before. When I was running by the woods, it was there, and here it is again. "Um, what do you mean by that?" I stood up so if needed I could easily run away. This man doesn't feel good. "In due time you'll find out." I'm kind of getting freaked out right now. This guy is bad news.

"I'm..gonna go finish this..thing.." I ran over to the starting room and entered. I would say it's exactly the same as earlier, but it's not. Everyone's bored now and not really energetic. When I moved in though people sprang up. "Welcome to our classroom! It is time for..oh, you've already started." They sat back down and went back to their gloomy ways. Misaki and Tsubasa came over to me though. "Hey Umiko. How's it going?" Do they mean the adventure or my day, because each have different answers.

"Fine. And here. Hold onto this book for me while I get the other stuff." Their faces were of surprise right now. "What?! How do you already have this?!" Eh, that full explanation will take a while. "I have my ways. That's all I'm saying. Anyways, are there any clues and can I get help from someone else?" They both shook their head and nodded. Tsubasa explained to me what was allowed. "You don't get any more clues but you can get someone's help. Though we say this, you can only get help from another student. No getting the teachers to help you." So they're trying to make it harder huh? I guess it makes sense because the teachers know where everything is. "Alright, bye guys!"

I left the room and was thankful that the strange man from earlier wasn't there. Now, who can help me with this? I guess I'll ask the first person I see for help on this part. As if on cue someone came laughing around the corner. Oh great. Mikan. Not who I was hoping for but it'll have to do. "Mikan! Hey!" She turned to me with a smile and ran over. "Hey Umiko. What's up?" Alright. I hope she knows where I can find this thing. "Do you happen to know where an animal is that doesn't hide well but doesn't like to be seen?" By the confused look on her face, my hope diminished. I'll never find this thing.

"I do!" Oh how convenient. "I think you're looking for Mr. Bear. He lives in the woods and doesn't like being around people." How does she know this stuff? Maybe she's smarter then I thought. "Well, could you take me there?" And there it is. The fear stricken face that had to come in this chapter. Don't you readers agree? **(The fourth wall is broken!) **"Um..I can..but be careful when we get there! Mr. Bear can be a little rough." I feel as if she's speaking from experience. "Well, let's go! I don't have all day!"

Mikan and I started walking towards the woods and along the way, Hotaru, Mikan's (only) friend joined us with some weird invention. After a little bit we came upon a cabin in the woods. "Well, this doesn't seem to bad." A little stuffed bear with black eyes came out of the cabin with a hatchet. Wonder what he's doing with that. He took a piece of would and in one swoop broke it in half with the hatchet. "So Mikan. Is that what you meant by rough?" When I turned to see her she was gone. I looked around and saw that she was 20 feet away, hiding behind a tree.

"Oh come on Mikan. It's just a bear. You can't be that scared. "She started making random hand gestures, motioning behind me. I turned around just in time to dodge out of the way of a flying hatchet. I heard a thunk and turned back around to see the hatchet stuck into a tree. "Huh. I guess that's what you meant by rough." I looked back at the bear and saw it walking my way. I have a feeling that he doesn't want a hug. But I will give him one. I glared at him and then went into a sprint.

I tackled onto him and gave him a tight hug. Hm, this seems familiar for some reason. I looked down at the bear and realized who it belonged to. "Mr. Bear! I haven't seen you in so long!" He took a moment to realize who I was then calmed down. Hotaru stepped forward in question. "Umiko, how do you know Mr. Bear?" I looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, a nice boy I knew when I was younger made him. I loved hanging out with him and Mr. Bear. Then they disappeared and I got sad. But since Mr. Bear's here, that means he must be here too.."

"Who are you talking about?" I looked up to see both Hotaru and Mikan confused. "Oh, no one. Well, I gotta go finish this adventure. Mr. Bear, could you come with me?" He nodded and started following me. I decided to be nice and picked him up, then held him in my arms as if he were a baby. I looked down at him and smiled. "You know, I hope he's ok. He did get sick a lot when he was younger. Now I kind of understand why." Mr. Bear nodded and looked forward, as if not wanting to talk about him.

I got back to the classroom and was relieved. This place is so my big. My feet hurt. "Tsubasa! Misaki!" They came over and smiled. "Hey, what's up?" I pushed out Mr. Bear in front of him. "Found him! Mr. Bear was hiding out in the woods for some reason." Their faces were of confusion this time around. "You know Mr. Bear?" I put my thumb up and patted Mr. Bear on the head. "Yep! My friend made him a while back." They were surprised for some reason then smiled. "Alright. Well, only one more item. Go find it and you get your prize!"

After I said goodbye, I left the room and pulled out the paper. I really do have a bad memory, what's the last thing again? _Find where the time wanderer lies_. How am I supposed to find that?! Ugh, hard puzzles are hard. What do they mean by time wanderer? Like, a time traveler? There's no one here who can do that except-

I bumped into someone and fell down. "Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?" I looked up to see the teacher from before. The one who disappeared. "Oh it's you. Hey, would you happen to be a time traveler?" He blinked but then nodded to my question. "Great! Come with me!" I grabbed his hand and raced back to the classroom, slamming the door open.

"Tsubasa I found him! Where's my prize?!" He came over and laughed. He's always laughing isn't he? "Wow. That was fast. Can't believe you found him that quickly. Actually, I can't believe you found him at all." Why wouldn't I be able to find him? Whatever , I want my prize! "Where's my prize? Where is it?!" He chuckled at me and yelled out. "Misaki! Get her a prize!" A muffled sound came from an area and soon after Misaki came out holding a box.

"Here you go Umiko. Open the box and see what your prize is." She handed me the box and I immediately ripped it open. Laying inside was a slice of paper. Seriously? All that work for a piece of paper? I picked it up and saw that it was written on. Interesting, let's see what it says.

_Congratulations on finishing your adventure! Who knows how much you went through to get the items. For all your effort, here is your prize. You get to choose anyone in this class to be your servant for the day. Have fun and come back next year! _

Hm. This could be fun. I looked up to see Misaki smiling down at me. "So, who do you want?" Who do I want? I want to have fun, but I want the other person to have fun too. Being the servant of a ten year old doesn't sound that fun to most people. So, the choice is simple. "I choose.." I turned around and pointed at him, having him jump up in shock.

"..Tsubasa! You shall be my servant for the day!" Misaki erupted in laughter at my statement. Tsubasa froze in place for some reason I can't explain. I hopped up on his shoulders and laughed. "Onwards my trusty steed!" He sighed then plastered on a smile and began walking forward. Before we left the room I heard Misaki yell out. "Don't have too much fun you two!" Oh gosh. She just had to say that didn't she?

**Later, Exploring the Areas **

I was bored of all these games around here. The prizes didn't help my mood brighten up anyways. All I got was some candy, a book about trees, and new shoes, which were heels, heels! The only good outcome of the day so far was me gaining a servant, then making said servant get the first item from the adventure I did to get him. I'm keeping this book. I'm curious about my mother being here. She never mentioned it to me before.

Right now we were wandering around the food area. "Tsubasa, I'm huuungrryyy. Get me some fooood." He looked up at me in question. "But you just ate something thirty minutes ago!" Hey, to be fair, I'm a growing kid. I need my food so I can grow, aka get taller. "Don't protest! You are my servant and I your master. And to be frank, that was only a small sandwich. Now get food in my mouth, pronto!" He sighed and walked up to a stand and ordered something that I've never heard of. "Here's a sausage biscuit."

He sat me down in a chair and laid down the food on the table. I looked up at him in wonder. "What's a sausage biscuit? My mom never showed me this.." He sat down across from me and explained. "I've never actually tried one so I don't know what it is exactly. But I did hear that it's a round piece of sausage with whatever toppings you want in between a biscuit." Hmm, this sounds good. It better be or I'll demand a refund.

I took a bite and was mildly surprised. It didn't really look appetizing but the taste makes up for it. "Holy crab cakes! This is delicious." I took another bite and looked at Tsubasa. He looked as if he wanted to try it, I don't know why he didn't just buy another one. Maybe I'll do my good deed for the day right now.

"Say ah Tsubasa." He was confused by my command. "Why do I need to say ah?" Alright, it's obvious he's not going to do it. This good deed will have a loophole then. I stomped on his foot with all the weight I could manage. He opened his mouth to scream but I stuffed the biscuit in it, making the scream turn into a muffled noise. He realized my objective and started chewing. When he was done he smiled at me. "That is good! Let's get some more to go and look at some other places."

He got up and went back over to the stand and started ordering more biscuits. I leaned back and sighed. I hope this day lasts a little longer. It's become fun as of now. My only problem is the whereabouts of that masked man. He could be anywhere, and he could be nowhere. I may just be going crazy and imagined him. I just hope he doesn't ruin my day.

"Umiko! Come on! We have places to see!" This is the day I want to remember. It's so much fun. "Coming!" I bounced up and ran over to him then jumped back onto his shoulders. "Onwards Kevin!" He didn't even question my nickname and started moving forward. He's so fun to be with during events like this. I'm gonna miss this when classes go back to normal.


	6. A Dance in the Past

The next few days were just a repeat of the last. Doing classroom activities and eating food. I must say, the high schoolers were better with their activities then the middle school division. Though the best one will be my class. We'll have the best activity compared to everyone else's. Well, at least within the elementary division.

I stood in front of the class on top of the class ready to speak. "Alright guys! Today is the big day! Now, I know some of us are less than enthusiastic about this." I paused and looked over at Natsume, who frowned at me. "But! We have to make this the best place to visit out of all of them! Now, any questions? Don't be shy, there are _no _stupid questions." Everyone was quiet until someone asked a stupid question.

"Why do we have to do this?" Alright, time for my big explanation. "For one, we get to work together on a group project and better understand the importance of teamwork. And two is BECAUSE I WANT TO! Now get to work!" Everyone scrambled off to their locations except for a few. Those few included Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka. Why am I not surprised.

"Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka. Go to your locations. I'm having a chat with Natsume." They nodded quickly and ran off leaving me with Natsume. "I'm leaving." Natsume began to walk off but I grabbed him by the color and stuffed him in a chair. "You're not going anywhere right now. I need to tell you important information." He looked at me with a scowl. I'll probably regret this later, but it's funny now.

"What is it?" I grinned and leaned into him and up to his ear. He backed up a bit but I stayed close. I got right up to his ear and whispered my words of wisdom. "_I love you.." _I backed up and saw him sitting still, perfectly still. I gave off a small laugh and skipped away. Yep, that was totally worth the loss of time. Also worth the possibly threat I could experience later. Now only if I had a camera.

**Later**

It was finally time! The high school and middle school divisions were coming to our classes. More preferably, our class. I'll show them all who's class is the best! Well, you know, along wit everyone else. We all need to work together in order for this to work. It'll all be fine. Unless someone gets stuck in, oh I don't know..a closet. It would be _great _if that person was me. Oh wait, it is!

So currently, I'm sitting in a broom closet. Not by choice, no. Thanks to my little act earlier with Natsume, I'm stuck in here. Guess who put me in here? No, not Natsume, it was Perma. _Perma__! _She had the _audacity _to look me in here. Can't she tell it was just a joke? Well obviously not.

So, I've been in here for half an hour. Also, since everyone's making last minute preparations for today's events, no one is around to hear me scream. I've already banged on the door screaming at the top of my lungs for the past thirty minutes. When that didn't work, I looked for a way out, but there was none. Thanks a lot architecture person.

Well, I guess I'm stuck here until someone opens the door, which will take _hours!_ Might as well relax a bit. I dug in my pocket and pulled out my favorite snack. A twinkie. Yes, a twinkie, I still eat those. Keeping the legend alive! I opened the package and looked at the lovely twinkie, then shoved the whole thing in my mouth.

I finished eating it and sighed. _Now I have no food. I guess I'll take a nap or something. _I leaned back onto the wall and fell back. Apparently, the wall was not a wall, but a bunch of brooms stuck together. That hurt! I rubbed my head and looked at where the "wall" was. Sitting there on the actual wall, was a vent. Thank you baby Jesus, I'm free!

I pulled the vent off and looked inside. It was completely empty. No wires, no trash, not even a scurrying rat. Alright! I crawled inside and thanks to my tiny body, I fit. I crawled through the vent, watching every now and then the grates that allowed me to see outside of this place. Not yet, I'm looking for a specific one.

I kept going until I heard a lot of chatter. I looked down through a grate to see, oh wow! My classroom. Just my luck! Let's see what they're talking about. "She couldn't of gone far! Someone find her! We're about to open!" Oh, so _now _they're curious. "Hey Perma. Do you know where Umiko's at?"

Mikan was questioning Sumire, which I'm thankful for. And what do you think our friend says? "No. How should I know where the little devil's at?" Oh you son of a biscuit. First you stuff me in a closet then lie about it. How about not. Now, just wait a little bit until he's in position... Sumire walked right under the grate. Yes! The moment is perfect! I picked the grate up and set it aside. Immediately, all anyone saw was a body falling onto Sumire.

**Ruka****-****Pyon**** P.O.V.**

Everyone, save for Natsume and Sumire, was searching for Umiko. Where could she have gone in such a short amount time? Mikan went up to Sumire and asked him. "Hey Perma. Do you know where Umiko's at?" Sumire just scoffed at her. "No. How should I know where the little devil's at?" She turned and walked a little bit away. I sighed at her arrogance. Can she not be friendly for once?

"Ahh!" "Ow!" Everyone turned over to the noise and saw Umiko laying on top of Sumire. "Umiko! Thank goodness. Where were you at?" She stood up and smiled at me then explained. "Well, this winch right here.." She paused and pointed at Sumire then continued. "..shoved me into a closet. So I ate my twinkie, crawled through a vent, then landed on that." Umiko pointed her thumb back towards Sumire.

"Um, well, you're here now. And that's great! We're just about to open for everybody." She took a moment and then got concerned. "Alright everyone! Get to your places! We don't have time to dally. And you two!" She pointed at Sumire's two friends. "Take that thing to the nurse, then come back _immediately!_" They nodded and ran off.

"Hey Umiko." She paused and looked over at me in question. "What is it?" She's so nice. "Well, thanks for leading everybody the past few weeks. We've never been successful because no one wanted to do this. So uh..thanks." She got on a large smile and raised her thumb. "No problem Ruka-pyon! Now, let's get to work!"

**The Classes are now Ready to Begin!**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

All the middle school and high school division students shuffled into the elementary school building. The hallways were crowded and the noise was excruciating. All the older students in the building were wondering around, checking out rooms and seeing what their next generation would be like. Our two friends, Misaki and Tsubasa, were having a wonderful time (obviously romantically).

"Hey Tsubasa." Tsubasa turned towards Misaki with food sticking out of his mouth. He hummed in response since he obviously couldn't speak. "Why don't we go check out Mikan's classroom? She kept saying it was going to be great." Tsubasa swallowed his food and responded. "Actually Misaki, I remember her saying it would be 'The most magical thing you've ever seen!'"

Misaki laughed at this and punched Tsubasa lightly in the arms. "So, what do you say? Want to go check it out?" Tsubasa smiled at this. "Sure, let's go check it out." They both walked to the classroom only to see it with a waiting line. Both Misaki and Tsubasa had their mouths wide open. They didn't expect a _line _to be waiting here.

Misaki looked at Tsubasa stunned. "What are we supposed to do, wait?!" About to reply, Tsubasa was cut off by a loud screech. "Guys! Up here! Come on!" They turned to see Mikan waving for them. They grinned and with the benefit of being friends with Mikan, cut in front of everyone else. They got up to Mikan and Tsubasa ruffled up her hair.

"Hey Mikan. Looks like your class is a big hit. Good job." Mikan smiled then shook her head. "I didn't do a thing. Come inside. You'll see who made this the most magical thing you've ever seen!" Laughing, they all entered the room and once again, Misaki and Tsubasa were astonished. It really was the most magical thing they've ever seen.

The walls were no longer a yellowish color, but replaced by a driftwood color with a snow white trim. Instead of the normal lights in each classroom, they were replaced by old time chandeliers. All the desks were removed, chairs replaced by red velvet couches and leather top chairs. The wood floor was now a cranberry colored carpet.

Along with all of this, the students were dressed in their costumes. The girls in flowing dresses that went all the way to the floor. The guys were dressed in suits, but more of a formal look. All of them were like people dragged out of the Victorian Era. Misaki and Tsubasa were astonished by the scene. Then they noticed that Mikan was also wearing one of the dresses.

Hers was a pink dress with a black frilly coating. The sleeved were short and ended with black lining flowing off of it. The pink went down to her knees and then the black coat came over until the end. At the end of the pink were black bows added in a correct amount of spacing. It looked as if it was taken right out of that time period.

Mikan noticed their stares and laughed. She did a small twirl then smiled. "You like our costumes? Umiko made them all. She also designed this room and the game. Come on, you should meet." Although they had already met Umiko, Misaki and Tsubasa did not protest. They reached the front of the room and saw Umiko sitting on what looked like a throne.

Umiko's dress was a total difference to Mikan's. It was full on black but had lacing all over. In the middle were two little black bows facing outwards. The top sleeves has bows on them too. The sleeves themselves only went on her shoulders. Towards the bottom, the dress popped out and became layered.

Umiko noticed them staring and smiled. "Hey guys. Like what you see?" They nodded with smiles on their faces. "Well you better. This took me too long to make." They blinked at her in surprise and Misaki spoke. "Did you make _all _of this?" Umiko nodded and hopped off her throne.

"It took me a while to get the details right. I tried to look on the internet and in books, but I never got the right feeling. So, I asked Nodacchi to help me. Thankfully his alice was stable. He took me back to the Victorian Era. I took note of the details and then came back and made all these." Umiko waved her hand at everyone's costumes.

Misaki and Tsubasa gasped, obviously surprised she could make all these. Mikan, totally unaware of what was just said, interrupted with glee. "Well come on guys! Let's play the game!" They nodded and went over to where the game started. "So.." Tsubasa started and let Misaki finished. "...what do we do?"

Mikan smiled and immediately explained. "Well, you're basically in the Victorian Era! You have to be like an actual person back then!" Tsubasa and Misaki were confused with Mikan's explanation. Umiko sighed and walked forward, explaining things where people could understand.

"You two are citizens in the normal everyday Victorian Era day. Though I say this, you're actually of nobility. You must act as a noble would. Manners, etiquette, and social gathering skills. Basically, this is a social party for all the nobles. You must be using the best manners possible."

They nodded after taking everything in. This actually seemed interesting to them. "So, how do we win?" Umiko sighed once more due to the man times she's had to explain this today. "People will be monitoring you throughout your given time. If you give an adequate performance, they will pass you onto me. I will then decide whether or not you may win. Basically, I'm the host of the party."

Misaki and Tsubasa smiled at this and laughed. "Alright, let's go!" They started walking off into the room when they were grabbed by their collars. "Not so fast. You two have to dress appropriately. Misaki, you will wear a dress, accessories given according to the dress chosen. Tsubasa, you will either wear a suit and pose as her butler or wear appropriate attire and be her escort, also classified as her husband."

They gasped but didn't have much time to protest. A guy and girl from the class dragged them into a separate room where no on knew where it came from. Inside, the two were being forced into clothes suited for the event. Minutes afterwards, they popped back out in the right clothing. **  
**

They stared at each other in disbelief, more so towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa smiled and held out his arm, already somewhat aware of the ways nobles acted. "May I have this dance Miss Harada?" She smiled and gave a very faint giggle. "Of course Mister Ando." Misaki took Tsubasa's arm and they transfered onto the ball room floor.

**Observers P.O.V.**

Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, and Natsume were inside the wall which was replaced with glass and hollowed out, then painted over on the outside so no one would see them. So far, they've been making random marks on papers then passing them off to Umiko to check. All in all, their jobs were boring. So boring, Sumire had to complain.

"Why was I stuck with this job?! It's so boring!" She was about to leave through the hidden door when they all heard a voice. "Perma, get back in your spot. No one is leaving for another 10 minutes. Now wait until then and be happy!" Umiko's voice boomed through their ears, due to their headphones.

Sumire had sadly forgotten that Umiko had taken precaution with them. Since their jobs were boring, she had given them mics so she could hear them, headphones so they could hear her, and set up multiple cameras in the room to make sure they didn't leave. Everything was alright, until Sumire continued complaining.

"Why should I stay?! This job is stupid! I'm leaving!" Starting to storm off, she opened the door but was shocked. Literally shocked, electrically. "Oh yea. Sorry Perma. But just to make sure you stayed, I took some of Jinno's electricity and put it to where the door will send some to you when you open it."

"Wh- How did you get it?!" All of them could hear a suspicious laughter through the headphones. "Well, I'll keep that a secret. But it caused me three weeks of detention, so enjoy!" Umiko's laughter ended their connection, showering them back with boredom. Sumire grumbled but went back to her spot. They continued their boring job for the day.

**Later (3rd Person)**

The end of their event timing came along and everyone was closing up. The remaining people within the classroom were taking turns changing then sticking around to see if anyone won. Umiko was going over notes made from the observers during the time. Everyone else was either changing or cleaning up afterwards.

The people playing here got together in the front of the classroom and awaited the results. Mikan stood in the front with a cheerful smile, waiting to hand out prizes. Umiko coughed to get everyone quiet, but sadly it didn't work. "Um..excuse me." Not giving up. "Excuse me!" Still acting as if she's not there. "EXCUSE ME!" Cue table flip right now. Everyone shut up and turned towards Umiko. She coughed and looked around at everyone then down at her clipboard.

"Alright. Now, during your time participating in this event, we had observers watching you and writing down notes. They were then passed onto me for evaluation. I only chose five people to win here today. So, I will now call you forward." Umiko looked down at the clipboard and started calling the names.

"Misaki Harada." Misaki smiled and walked forward, only to where Mikan directed her. Umiko flipped the page and continued the list. "Kuemon Sanda." A boy with black hair high fived his friend and walked forward. Once again, the clipboard page was flipped and another name called. "Kagu Ina." A girl with fiery red hair walked forward with a smile.

Clipboard, flip! "Harumi Otsu." Another girl walked forward all giddy. Last flip! "And finally, Tsubasa Ando." Tsubasa walked forward and stood beside Misaki. "Now, the rest of you may leave." Everyone else filed out of the room with laughter. The five people called remained in the front.

"Alright. Now I will read you your possible...your possible prizes..." Umiko lulled off with her words and fell asleep. Everyone gave awkward looks and Mikan gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry guys! Umiko's been busy, so I guess she was tired. So, I'll read the card! Mikan rushed to where Umiko was and snatched the card from her.

She pounced down to the floor and beamed a smile. "Alright! You have three choices on your prize, but you won't know what it is until you choose it!" Mikan pointed over at a table with three silver platters that were covered. She giggled and called out the first person. "Misaki, go choose your prize!"

Misaki smiled and walked up to the table. "So, it's just a random chance for me, isn't it?" Mikan nodded. Misaki took a moment but then opened the second platter. Laying there was a card, so she picked it up and read it aloud.

_"Congratulations! You are one of the five players who won. Now that you have chosen your prize, it's time to find out what you got!_

_By choosing this prize, you have won a day of fun! Meaning, for only one day, you can choose someone in this class to do something for you with their __alice__. Well, anyone except __Natsume__ and __Sumire__. Those two were unwilling to do this._

_So, enjoy!"_

Misaki laughed at this. "Wow, that's cool." She stepped back and let the next person go. Then the next, and then the forth person. One person won the same thing and the other two won 10 requests from any person. "Alright Tsubasa, your turn!" Tsubasa stepped forward and immediately pulled up the first platter. Once again, there was another card.

_" __Congratulations! You are one of the five players who won. Now that you have chosen your prize, it's time to find out what you got!_

_By choosing this prize, you have won the chance to make anyone your servant for the day._

_Once again, this does not include __Natsume__ and __Sumire__, for they were unwilling._

_So, enjoy!"_

_Tsubasa__ tucked the card in his pocket and walked back. __Mikan__ looked at everyone and beamed another smile. "_Alright! Thank you guys for coming here today. It's now time for you all to leave. Don't forget to cash in your prizes!" The five people laughed and left the room to go explore other places.

Everyone in the classroom sighed and slouched down in random seats. Hotaru came forward. "Well, that was successful." The others nodded but were to tired to do anything else. Mikan ran forward to Hotaru. "Oh Hotaru! That was so much fun! We should do it again! What do we do with Umiko?" Hotaru looked over to Umiko to see her sprawled out on the floor.

"I'll deal with her." Hotaru took out a remote that made a robot come that picked Umiko up. She then walked out of the room with the robot following. Mikan stood there for a moment before smiling again. "This was so much fun! Thank you Umiko. You made this the most magical thing I've ever seen!"

**AN: Holy ****shiz****. Three weeks later and I finally have an update. It's not the best but I really wanted to post another chapter for you guys. So I ****hope**** you enjoyed this.**


End file.
